smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Death the Kid
Special Moves TBA K.O.s TBA Victories/Lose Pose TBA Other Attacks TBA Character Description Kid suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry, otherwise known as asymmetriphobia. Things (and people) must be perfectly symmetrical, lest something unknown and awful happen. Thus if anything is off by any measurement (a picture frame off by millimeter, or a pose that is slightly out of place, for example), he will try to correct it right away, even at the expense of the mission at hand. His favorite number is 8, not only for its symmetry, but for the fact it divides out evenly. He is so obsessed with symmetry that Kid refuses to fight a battle unless he has both Patti and Liz together, as he would be asymmetrical holding just one. The fact that the left half of his bangs is marked with three white stripes causes him much stress. He has attempted to dye his hair all black to cover these asymmetric Sanzu Lines; however, due to his body being that of a Shinigami, it rejects the hair dye and soon returns to normal. The Index of the Book of Eibon referred to this obsession with order as the Madness of Law. He is usually very mature and precise in his ways. Kid is perfectly fine with other people making their own decisions, even if he disagrees with their choices. However, there are times when his obsession or just a miscalculation can greatly affect his usual calm self and cause him to become quite childish. He is also not a pervert because of his mature attitude, unlike the other male characters of the show. He doesn't appear to have any problem socializing and genuinely cares for his friends. He is seen expressing concern about Soul's scar at one point, and also threatens Gopher that he will never forgive him if he hurts Maka. He also threw Patti and Liz away from him before being sucked into the book of Eibon, not wanting them to be taken with him. It is mentioned by Maka that it is normally hard to match soul wavelengths with more than one weapon, but Kid as a highly skilled meister is able to do so since Liz and Patti have a strong connection with each other and admiration for Kid who gave them a better life. His father has mentioned that Kid is a Shinigami and does not need to collect souls, but Kid says he wants to make a weapon of his own specifications. His father also says that since he uses two weapons and the guns do not count as a set, he will have to collect twice as many souls: 198 evil human souls and two witch souls instead of 99 souls and one witch soul. However, he seems perfectly fine with this. Death the Kid shares a rivalry with Black Star, and seems to be stronger, however it is possible that Death the Kid is more susceptible to madness than Black Star or Maka, for both where able to pull themselves from madness while Kid quickly succumbed to the Madness of Order in the Book of Eibon, while Black Star is able to quickly snap himself out of it. This may be because of his OCD, or simply because of his strong drive to create a perfect world. Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Video TBA Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Shōnen Category:Male Category:Project 7 Zone